The Reasons
by C. F Hamilton
Summary: Series of One Shots for the characters of The Undesirables.
1. Broom Sticks

**Chapter One: Broom Sticks**

(Fifth years)

This is my last chance. Tomorrow is the first official day of winter and the professors will stop most outdoor activities, except Quidditch that is. So I have to do it today. Avery will help me, of course he will. Now the only problem that remains is how shall I go about this? I could use a blindfold, no, no that's too muggle like… stunning spell? That's deflectable… this will be quite the accomplishment to achieve. However, I know I will achieve my goal; I'm not the best student in the school for nothing after all.

I meet up with Avery in the library. He's waiting for me at our usual studying table. I sit across from him and he leans in with a sinister smile across his face.

"So, how are we going to go about this?"

"After we come back from lunch I want you to use _Petrificus Totalus_"

"Me? What about you?"

"Before we return to the common room I'll slip out to set everything up"

Avery leans back to his chair and widens his grin,

"Man, I don't think I'd wish this on my worst enemy"

I snort; Avery's worst enemies consist of a list of his ex-girlfriends.

"Well, we've got Potions now, then lunch… after that, there's no going back, do you understand?"

"Gotchya boss"

"Good"

I smirk to him and then get up to walk to Potions. Avery follows immediately.

**(Time Skip)**

I groan. I never realized how long Potions could take. Usually it just flies by. I suppose today is different since I have something extra to look forward to. Iris notices my absent minded state and squeezes my hand,

"Are you alright?"

I smile reassuringly; I didn't mean to worry her,

"Of course, I just can't wait until this class is over and we can go to lunch. I'm starving"

"Yeah, me too"

Of course, then Professor Slughorn decided to call the class's attention so we had to stop talking. Sometimes it can be annoying to be so perfect sometimes.

**(Time Skip)**

All right, it's almost time. Right before we returned to the common room I slipped out unnoticed and ran out to the courtyard. Hopefully Avery was able to succeed in his part of the plan and will arrive in just a few moments.

A noise sounds behind me. Automatically I pull out my wand and ready a spell in my mind.

"Man, it's me. Put the wand down and help me!"

Avery. Good. He succeeded and detained the person.

"How'd it go?"

"It was close, she was almost able to deflect me but I had the upper hand by surprise."

I squish my nose in disdain. I don't appreciate how he phrased that. Avery notices my expression and mumbles an apology. I disregard him and point my wand to the lump in his arms,

"_Rennervate_"

The lump shifts and then mumbles incoherently. I look down after placing my wand in my pocket and see angry hazel eyes glaring at me,

"Morty, why did you have Avery knock me unconscious?"

I gulp but stand firm,

"Because, my dear Iris, there is something here that I would like you to participate in with me"

"Oh? What would be so dangerous for you to want to do with me that you'd knock me out?"

Avery intervenes with his angry opinion,

"Enough with the twenty questions, would you just get this over with?"

He places Iris onto her feet and I immediately grab her hand before she can walk away,

"Close your eyes"

She blinks twice but doesn't close her eyes. I sigh,

"Please?"

She sighs as well and closes her eyes suspiciously. I smirk and pull her along the courtyard to where I've gotten things set up.

"Morty, what are we doing?"

I don't answer, everything is ready to go.

"Ready?"

I ask,

"For wha—"

The question wasn't meant to be answered. Iris whips her eyes open and almost screams. She then wraps her arms tightly around my torso and screams in my ears,

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You know I hate flying!"

I smirk and raise the broom up higher into the darkening sky.

"Come on Iris, you can't tell me that the experience isn't thrilling?"

"If by thrilling you mean fearing that I'm about to die from falling from this height, then yes, this is _thrilling_!"

She hisses this into my ear but I can't help but smirk wider.

"As if I'd ever_ let_ you fall, my love"

Iris slackens her death grip on me and whispers,

"What if you can't stop it?"

"Iris, don't speak such nonsense"

I say this sternly, but she can hear the underlying tenderness in my tone.

"Just enjoy the view"

She mumbles something I don't hear and hugs me.

"Hmm, I love you Morty"

I smirk,

"Obviously, I'm quite desirable"

"Oh, shut up"

I smile because I can detect the amusement in her voice. We stay up in the sky for over an hour. I'm pleased at how content Iris is in the sky. Before the mere mention of flying scared her silly, mainly for the heights, and refused to ride a broom.

By the time we land Avery has left for the common room, as was expected. After I place the broom back to the shack in which I found it, Iris and I walk hand in hand back to the dungeons.

"You know what Morty?"

"What?"

"You can be quite the romantic sometimes"

I smirk,

"Only for you"

She smiles and I kiss the top of her head. Once we're in the common room we retire to the couch and watch the others around us. I truly smile and bury my face into Iris neck. I think to myself, I love my life.

**A/N: Hello, as always I hope you enjoyed this. Also, please review and tell me what you think about what you've read as well as any questions you may have. Well anyway, I hope viewers like these series and I wish to continue to update one shots as many times as possible.**

**Love, **

**Pastry~**


	2. Cory's Ending: Part One

**Chapter Two: Cory's Ending**

(Sixth Year: Part One of Two)

I hold Iris in my arms for a little while longer. Why did the teacher have to freak her out like that? I have half a mind to report him to Headmaster Dippet. Tonight Iris and I don't go to the Great Hall for dinner. Instead we go back to the house and head to the couch. Avery walks down the stairs, heading to dinner, and stops when he sees me lying on the couch with Iris curled up on top of me. Before he can say anything ask him,

"Bring us back some food, would you?"

He nods and stifles a laugh.

The room is silent. Iris nuzzles into my neck and I kiss her forehead. She is still shaking but not as badly as before. That professor really messed her up. I'm very tempted to curse him into oblivion. Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday so we won't have any classes. Especially Divination.

I begin to caress up and down Iris' back. She kisses my neck and whispers,

"Morty, I'm scared"

"Don't be. I've already told you nothing will happen to you"

"I know"

"That git of a teacher just wanted a reaction from the class. Those tealeaves were impossible to decipher"

This is the truth. It has to be.

We stay like this until Avery and the others return. As requested Avery brought us back a bunch of food. We slide down onto the floor and eat off the plates that the food is on. Iris picks at her food. I wouldn't blame her is she doesn't eat. If I were predicted to die soon I wouldn't have much of an appetite either. Avery, even though he just returned from dinner, eyes her food like a starved dog. She notices and hands him her plate. He scarf's it down without hesitation.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight",

Iris heads straight up the stairs. I sigh and look back to Avery whose busy eating.

"She still spooked?"

He asks,

"Yeah, she'll be fine though"

I say this confidently but I can't help but wonder if it's actually true.

**(Time Skip)**

We have three weeks until Halloween and Iris seems to have gotten over the whole grim thing. Or has decided that it won't rule her life. The trees are beginning to become barren as fall arrives. Not that I mind, really, it's just that as the weather becomes colder so do the hallways that are open to the outdoors. It can be a hassle some times.

I meet up with Iris in D.A.D.A to help Dumbledore once again. The second years have begun to duel one another. Some are above average but nowhere near the level Iris and I were at when we were their age. We have yet to have a rematch, which is a tad upsetting. I hope that will change today. Dumbledore has allowed us to demonstrate duels but we've never actually gone all out.

"Professor",

He looks up through his half moon glasses,

"Yes, Tom?"

"Well, I was wondering if Iris and I might demonstrate a real duel to the students"

"Ah, you mean to ask if you can have a rematch with Ms. Ackers, yes?"

His eyes twinkle,

"Yes"

Finally he smiles and nods, confirming my request,

"Thank you, professor"

I walk back out into the classroom and see Iris in the back. She smiles my smile when she sees me. I kiss her and take a seat next to her. I laugh when I see some second years seethe in jealousy.

Dumbledore takes more time then usual to appear from his office so I fetch Nagini from my wrist and begin to talk to her,

"_Have you made any friends yet?"_

Even though I ask this I know it is highly unlikely. She's usually with me and when she's not she's in her glass cage,

"_Yes, others come to see me at night. They say I'm lucky_ _because I am taken care of by you_"

Well this is surprising. Nagini starts to slither towards Iris. She looks down and smiles at Nagini who is slithering up her arm,

"Hello there",

Nagini responds but knows very well that Iris isn't a parselmouth.

"That reminds me! Guess what"

This is weird,

"What?"

She sighs at my non-playful attitude but continues anyway,

"Hagrid has a Acromantula. He keeps him in a cupboard in one of the rooms down in the dungeons. I think he named it Aragog, isn't that enthralling?

I nod and wonder how the git got his grubby hands on an Acromantula.

Finally Dumbledore emerges from his office and calls class to order. Since today is a double period he is taking his sweet old time,

"Today class we will be watching a real duel. At least, as real as Hogwarts will allow"

The students begin to whisper excitedly,

"Tom, Iris"

I stand automatically. Iris is taken aback by this but recovers quickly and makes her way towards the stage. Girls squeal and the entire class grows quiet with anticipation. I meet Iris in the middle,

"Told you, you owed me a duel"

She smirks,

"Hopefully this one won't take as long"

"You'll just have to live through it if it is. No giving up this time"

"Whatever you say"

I snort. She better as hell not give up out of boredom like last time. We turn our backs on each other, walk our three steps and raise our wands. Dumbledore counts,

"Three, two, one"

We turn,

"_Avis! Oppugno_"

Birds fly at me,

"_Confringo!_"

The birds burst into flames

"_Expelliarmus!_"

I know this is useless but it's worth a shot,

"_Protego!_"

I knew it,

"_Furnunculus!_"

This is a powerful spell. I didn't even know Iris knew it,

"_Protego Horribilis!_"

Good, I'm sage from the boils. This duel is dragging on. We amaze second years; their eyes never leave the stage. They're dead quiet; this gives me an idea,

"_Silencio!_"

Iris doesn't defend quickly enough. I smirk, now that she can't talk the duel is over. I let my guard down but Iris is still at the ready. She smirks and points her wand at me. A jet of water pushes me down onto my back. When did she learn silent spells?

"_Waddiwasi!_"

Small objects attack Iris, now's my chance.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Iris falls to the ground. Her wand abandoned at her side with her hands tied to her chest. I walk over and grab her wand.

"I win"

She sticks out her tongue and I utter the spell to release her from the ropes and give her voice back.

"Don't know why you thought you wouldn't"

I shrug,

"Maybe it has to do with you and your silent spells. When did you learn to do that?"

"Not long ago, I've had a lot of time on my hands this year"

I nod. We have had a lot of excess time this year,

"Well done you two"

Dumbledore states and the second years beam at us with admiration. He goes on to say they'll be dueling today. Iris and I walk off the stage and watch the younglings duel. Still betting on who will win and what spell they'll use next.

**(Time Skip)**

A week has passed and I am still glowing from my victory. Now that I've beaten Iris I am the best in the school. No one can beat me. Not even some of the teachers. Some days when Dumbledore won't need us he'll tell us by owl during breakfast. Today is one of those days,

"What should we do?"

Iris asks,

"We could go to Hogsmeade"

She groans,

"We _always_ go to Hogsmeade. We need to do something new"

"There's not much to do you know"

"I know",

She sighs.

Eventually we decide to look for the Chamber once again. I begin to imagine what type of monster is in there. It has to be some sort of snake or something. Why would it be anything else? Iris tells me she'll be right back and goes into the bathroom. We're on the second floor today. I look over and see Olive Hornby picking on Myrtle once again. I, unfortunately, lock eyes with Myrtle and she cries out for help. Sighing I walk over. I am a Prefect after all,

"What's going on here?"

"Tom!"

Myrtle shouts and latches onto my arm,

"Olive was being horrid to me again"

"No I wasn't you liar!"

I would really rather be with Iris right now so I try to get out of this situation as quickly as possible,

"Now, now Myrtle. Calm down, I'm sure there's just been a misunderstanding"

"Tom!"

"You see Myrtle. He can obviously see through your lies. Why don't you just get over him, yes? You haven't a chance against Iris"

I smirk, thinking back to when I thought to tip my hat to Olive. I would certainly do it again, if I had a hat that is,

"Not while she's alive anyway"

Olive jokes but this is a bit of a sore spot at the moment so I glare at her, so much for tipping my hat to her. Myrtle repeats what Olive said. I shake her off my arm and tell them to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

Somehow Iris knew I wasn't waiting for her outside of the bathroom and met up with me in the Great Hall,

"Oh, sorry"

"It's all right. I could see Myrtle hanging on your arm. Olive?"

I nod and she laughs,

"So, I think I may have found something"

My head shoots up,

"What?"

"I don't want you to get excited for nothing but while I was washing my hands I felt something on the faucet. I looked to see what it was and there was a snake carved into it"

I perk up to this thought. This must be it! I decide to visit it after dinner. Iris says she'll come with me but I tell her that may not be a good idea,

"What if I can't control the monster enough to keep you safe?"

"Oh fine"

She grumbles some more but doesn't actually complain.

Once dinner is finished I take off to the second floor. I smile at my luck after I peak inside, no one's in here. I quickly locate the faucet with the snake on it. There's only one thing that comes in mind for it to open,

"_Open_"

I whisper in parseltongue. The sinks open up and show a passage into the Chamber. I grab my wand,

"_Lumos!_"

It's dark and I'll want to know where I'll be going down there. I jump into the tunnel and begin to slide down, far down, underneath the school. Finally the tunnel stops and I am in a pile of rat skeletons. I feel Nagini wrap herself tighter on my wrist. There's a passage way and I walk down it.

The passage stops at a wall. Two statues of snakes are entwined on the wall. I assume this will open the same way the sink did,

"_Open_"

It does. A long corridor leads down to a gigantic statue of Salazar is at the end. I hear movement and raise my wand in alarm. The mouth of the statue open and I see something stir inside.

I hold back a gasp when an enormous snake emerges from the statue,

"_Who are you?"_

It asks. It takes me a good thirty seconds before I reply,

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle. The heir to Slytherin_"

It nods. It doesn't doubt me,

"_I am the monster of the Chamber of Secrets. I am a basilisk. My fangs are poisonous and whoever looks my in the eyes will die instantaneously_"

I nod after it finishes,

"_I will do your bidding and no one else's_"

It says at last. I smirk. Perfect. Once I tell it that I have no commands for it tonight it returns to its abode in Salazar's mouth.

The moment I return to our house I tell Iris all about what happened. I also begin to write, in detail, about what happened. I also write that I may use the snake on some of the mudbloods. If I told Iris this she would throw a fit and forbid it. I also know she would tell someone what she knew about the Chamber if students began to die. That would be too troublesome.

**(Time Skip)**

Fall is officially here by the time November comes around. The entire tea leave thing is completely forgotten by now. Things are going well. Myrtle is out of the way. Hagrid is too busy with that Acromantula to fawn over Iris anymore, thankfully. Avery moved on from his little crush on Linna and is dating a Slytherin girl now, a pureblood.

Avery and I have planned to go to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks, just the two of us, something to do with 'male bonding'. Iris is supposed to hang out with Eileen that day. I don't know what they'll be doing that day though. Obviously girly stuff but I'm not completely sure what that all entails.

Today is Saturday and we're in the Great Hall waiting our breakfast,

"Hey, Tom, did you know Ravenclaw's ghost was Rowena's daughter?"

I look up and ask,

"Really? How do you know?"

"Asked the Bloody Baron. He used to love her you know. Killed her too, then himself, that's why he is covered in all that blood"

Fascinating. Perhaps she knows where to find the Diadem then. I'll have to ask her. It will be difficult; she won't want to tell me most likely. But maybe if I charm her enough she'll tell me. I look over my shoulder and see her floating above the Ravenclaw table.

Owls fly in with the morning post and a letter drops into my lap. It's from Dumbledore. He informs us he will not need our assistance today. Perfect. I'll be able to ask her today.

Classes pass by slower then ever. Especially Arithmancy. All those numbers were beginning to jumble together by the time we were finally excused from class. I told Iris I had personal things to take care of today. Not a complete fib but not the truth either. Nevertheless she believed me and is probably hanging out with Eileen in the library right now.

I see the gray lady. At least that's what everyone here knows her as. I believe her name is Helena though. I walk up to her and cough. She looks at me,

"Can I help you?"

I know how to work her. The Baron told me some things about her. Like how she was always overly prideful about her knowledge,

"Of course, you are the smartest witch of all time after all. Even in the afterlife"

She smiles at me. Flattered. This will be too easy,

"I'm glad you've noticed"

"You wouldn't even need it, you know"

"Need what?"

"Your mothers Diadem. You're already ten times smarter then she could ever be"

"You may think so now but back then I wasn't sure"

"Well you are. You deserved much more then the Bloody Baron. He should have grown a brain and left you be"

"Yes, you're completely right. Had he not chased me I would have lived longer"

"I assume he was also stupid enough to leave the Diadem there as well"

She smirks triumphantly at me,

"Didn't give him the chance. I hid the Diadem in a hollowed out tree in Albania protected by many spells. No one will ever be able to outsmart me and find it"

I smirk. Thinking, I just did.

"Well thank you for spending your precious time on an average mind like me"

She nods and floats away like she still hasn't been outfoxed. Maybe she doesn't realize she has. I chuckle darkly to myself and realize it's time for the last period of the day.

I am still bouncing off the walls with pride at my accomplishment. Iris and Avery take notice but think nothing of it. I begin to make plans for the summer to travel to Albania and find the Diadem. I consider taking Iris with me. It'd be good practice for her. There would be dragons there, maybe she could acquire an internship or something and study them. I nod to myself this is a good idea.

Today is dark and rainy. Hopefully tomorrow's weather is better because that's when Avery and I are going to Hogsmeade. Now we're just sitting around in the common room. Iris is watching the fire while listening to the storm outside. Avery and I are playing wizard's chess. He's a good player but still no match for me. Especially since his pieces are brand new and don't quite trust him yet.

"You still going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Iris asks. Avery nearly jumps out of his seat when she talks, forgetting she was there. Iris has been eerily quiet tonight,

"If the weathers good"

I answer. She nods while never taking her eyes off the fire,

"Why?"

Avery asks,

"I don't know why but I'm dreading tomorrow"

"Why?"

Avery asks yet again. Iris gives an exhausted sigh,

"I just said I don't know why"

I make a move on the board, mumble a checkmate, and join Iris on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

I whisper,

"Just butterflies in my stomach is all"

I pull her into my lap and she lays her head on my chest,

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine. I have no reason to be worrying. You shouldn't have to cancel your plans"

"You sure?"

She nods.

We stay up the entire night. I don't mind. I like our alone time. Although I worry about Iris, I take her word that everything will be fine. Nothing can happen. She'll be protected by teachers and will be with Eileen the entire day, nothing to worry about at all. Even though I keep whispering this to Iris throughout the night I can't help but feel the same nervousness as she. What does this mean?

"Everything will be all right"

I whisper once more. Iris looks up to me and smiles the smile I love,

"I know"

She whispers back and leans in. This kiss we share is full of our emotions: fear, anger, frustration, love. I don't care when my lungs start to scream for air. I refuse to pull away now. I'm not sure why but this kiss feels essential. Like we're both depending on it. Iris pulls away for a second and then pulls me back in. The passion doesn't leave. I twist my fingers into her hair and force her closer.

Things begin to become more heated when I pull off her sweater vest. As soon as I begin to unbutton her shirt Iris pulls away,

"What's wrong?"

She leans her forehead against mine,

"I'm not ready for that"

This isn't upsetting or even discouraging. I should have known. We're only sixteen after all. It makes me feel better when I think that we have plenty of time for that.

"Okay"

She smiles that lovely smile and hugs me tightly.

"I love you Morty. Nothing will ever change that"

She whispers in the crook of my neck. My heart swells at these words. Of course I've heard them from her before but this time seems special

"I love you, too"

I whisper back.

This moment is perfect. Everything seems absolute. I've said this before but it feels like it should be restated. Iris and I are two halves to a whole. I'm not complete without Iris. Right now, while she's safely tucked away in my arms, it seems like nothing bad can happen. I time would stop because right here and now everything is simply wonderful.

The next morning is shining beautifully. It's wet from the night before and cold, of course, but acceptable weather for our trip to Hogsmeade. We plan to leave right after breakfast,

"Are you sure your okay with being alone today?"

I can't help but ask.

"I won't be alone. Eileen and I will be spending the day together"

I nod but can't shake the feeling that something dire will happen.

"Where is Eileen? I don't see her at the Ravenclaw table"

Avery points out. I look up and can't find her either,

"Maybe she's ill"

That wouldn't do. Then Iris would be all alone for the day,

"Then we shouldn't go"

"No!"

Avery moans. Wow, he really likes his 'Tom Time' with me, doesn't he?

"Avery's right. She might not even be sick. Either way you two shouldn't cancel your plans just because I'd be alone"

Avery shouts with happiness. I snort,

"You sure?"

She nods,

"I've been alone for years Morty, one more day won't kill me"

I nod and we all continue on with our breakfast. Once again Avery eats everything within reach.

I kiss Iris goodbye and catch up to Avery who's a bit too excited for this 'male bonding' experience. We're not the only ones going to Hogsmeade today. It seems like half the school is here. Avery suggests we go into Zonko's joke shop first. I sigh and follow him into the shop. I begin to think today will be a long day.

Around noon we grab some lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Even though it's crowded beyond its limit we find a table and order,

"So how's what's her name?"

"Veronica?"

"Yeah, her"

"She's good. A bit of a handful though. Not too bright either. I can barely hold a conversation with her"

I grunt. Not surprising, she cares all about her looks,

"At least she's pretty to looks at"

He continues. I grunt once more.

"You're lucky to have Iris. Sure she has her flaws but who doesn't"

I smirk and he snorts,

"Excluding you, of course"

"Of course"

We continue to talk about other students,

"What about that Myrtle. She's nuisance, isn't she"

I groan,

"She's horrid! I wish she would just die"

I think that if I ever did let the basilisk loose on the school she would be the first to die.

"Filthy little mudblood shouldn't even be in the school"

"You're right. No mudblood should be. You're fortunate enough to be a pureblood. Look at Iris and my mothers. They both mated with muggles and look where it got them. Dead."

Avery nods. I'm glad he sees things my way.

"Muggles are horrid creatures. I think lack of magic leads them to be cruel and unusual"

Now I nod. Conversations like this continue until we leave the Three Broomsticks.

"Want to go to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure"

This actually isn't turning out to be such a horrid day.

The shack isn't all that scary when you enter it. I understand why people believe it's haunted though. I'm sure that it'd be scarier at night. The floors creak for no reason and the windows make sounds like something's banging against them even though nothing's there. To me though it's not all that scary. I suppose it has to do with the fact that I've seen a giant basilisk and killed three people. It's a bit disappointing really.

After the shack we decide to head back to Howarts. I give out a relieved sigh. Soon I'll be reunited with Iris and we'll both feel comforted and silly about ever worrying about today.

We enter through the front gate and make our through the courtyards for a short cut to the house. My breath leaves me the moment I see Iris and Eileen walking towards us. I guess I didn't know how much I subconsciously worried about Iris. I hug her once we meet and she kisses my chin.

"Miss me?"

She asks, I sigh and kiss her forehead,

"Just your company, you're much more interesting to talk to compared to Avery"

Avery shoots us a glare and Iris smacks my shoulder, suddenly Avery asks,

"So anything happen today?"

"Not really, Myrtle tried to pull some stuff a little earlier but Eileen scared her away"

Eileen huffs and adds,

"It was more than that Iris! She could have—"

"Hexed me? Come on Eileen, don't be so dramatic…"

"You're a really bad liar, you know that Iris?"

I interrupted, why is she keeping something from me? She doesn't make eye contact with me and doesn't reply. Eileen however,

"Myrtle almost pushed her off a balcony!"

I tighten my grip around Iris' waist,

"What?"

I hiss,

"Morty, don't be angry, please? Myrtle is being scolded by the Headmaster as we speak, she's been in his office since the incident"

I tighten my jaw and nod. However, it won't be easy for me to let this go. Myrtle almost took away the only good thing in my life. I won't forgive that and I _will_ make her pay.

"Are you alright?"

I look down to Iris, somehow the three of us have made to back to the common room and Avery and Iris were conversing,

"Of course"

I smile and kiss her chastely,

"I'm just tired tonight, so I think I'll retire"

Iris nods and doesn't think much of it,

"I love you"

She whispers, I chuckle and whisper it back,

"Good night"

I make it up to my bed and lie down. I can't believe Myrtle would actually try to pull a stunt like that. Well, I'll just have to show her what it takes to actually kill someone…

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is an alternate ending that my friend Cory planted into my head one lunch day, so holla! Anyway, pleae review thoughts and feelings, as always. Hope you liked it and I should update tomorrow with the second part so as to not keep you waiting ****.**


	3. Acquaintance

**Acquaintance**

**(Middle of Fifth Year)**

After I had finished a class of Potions with Avery, we headed our way up to the infirmary to visit Iris. Who, earlier that day, had been attacked by Myrtle. Filthy Mudblood. Hopefully she's well enough to be discharged from the infirmary and allowed back to the Slytherin common room.

As we reached the door to the miniature hospital, we could hear voices from inside. I find this strange, seeing as how usually all the patients are asleep. Avery walks in first, curious to see who's talking. To our, mostly my, surprise, it is Iris who is talking. She seems to be having a full on conversation with some git on a bed next to hers. The two are so deep into their conversation they don't notice our entry. This doesn't sit well with me. I cough to gain their attention. When Iris looks up her smile brightens, I half attempt a smile back but I'm sure it doesn't look right. Iris notices this and frowns.

"Morty, are you all right?"

"Just peachy, how are you feeling?"

Iris gives me a look but responds none the less,

"Fine, I've just been discharged"

"That's great!"

Avery exclaims, happy at the thought of leaving the infirmary soon. I remember suddenly how much he hates it here and I snort silently.

"Well then, let's go Iris"

I say, now becoming impatient; why hadn't she come to find me once she had been discharged.

"Oh, I'll meet up with you later. I wasn't to finish my conversation with Hector here"

She nods towards the boy next to her. He looks to us and smiles. I sneer back. Iris sees and shoots me a glare while Hector looks the other way.

"Fine"

I bark out, turning on me heel as I do so and walk swiftly out of the place with Avery at my heels. We make our way back to the common room and I am seething. Once alone Avery asks,

"What was that all about?"

I don't answer him, but simply pace along the burning fireplace. After several minutes of silence, Avery takes the hint to drop the question. We wait in the common room for Iris to return. Why does she waste her time talking with some git? From Gryffindor, no less! Over an hour passes before Iris walks into the room. Anyone can tell by her face that she's peeved about something.

"What was all that nonsense about in the infirmary?"

She half yells. Avery, who had been lounging while sorting out wizarding trading cards, took this as a sign for him to vacate the room.

"I hope you mean your own nonsense"

"Morty, you know perfectly well what I mean! Why were you so rude to Hector? He's done nothing towards you and yet you glare at him and give me snarky replies"

"Snarky? I have every right to be snarky when I find my girlfriend getting cozy with another guy!"

"Getting cozy with— You can't be serious! I was just talking to him!"

"Right, why else would you not come to find me as soon as you were discharged if you weren't…getting cozy?"

"Because I was have a conversation! That's it—a _conversation_!"

"Oh, I'm sure you've been having lots of _conversations_ since you've been in there!"

"I just met him today! He's just and acquaintance. Do you know how paranoid you sound? Do you?"

"I'm not paranoid. And if you two weren't getting cozy, what were you doing?"

"We were talking about Hagrid, okay? Hagrid. We're both friends of his and we were thinking of ways to cheer him up since his dad passed."

Iris was glaring daggers at me. I felt a bit sheepish, but wasn't going to back down,

"Why didn't you just tell me while we were there? Hmm?"

"What, do I have to tell you about every little thing I do now?"

Crap. I've dug myself into a hole now. If I say yes, and part of me wants to, she'll get even angrier. But if I say no, it's like apologizing, which I try not to do.

"That's not what I meant. I just think—"

"Think what, Morty? Think that I'll cheat on you? When I've told you that I love you practically a million times? Fat chance of that"

I don't respond right away. I'm not really sure how to,

"Right…well, I don't know what to say"

"You could start by saying you're sorry"

I snort, but realize she won't let this go 'til I do,

"Sorry…"

I mumble so quietly I wonder if she heard it. Iris smiles at me and comes up to hug me, looking smug,

"Was that so hard?"

I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head,

"Yes"

She laughs at my response and I smile, glad that the fight is behind us.

"Never thought you'd get so riled up over an acquaintance, Morty"

I grunt, making a mental note about remembering to not outwardly hate every new acquaintance Iris makes…fat chance of that.

**A/N: I'm baaack, and really bored. I'm super excited though because I just completed the hand written portion of my very own book. Hence, the new updates ****. Along with completing the second part of that last chapter I will be going down the alphabet for inspiration for these little one shots. Hope you like them and don't be afraid to review, it would be much obliged **

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	4. Blush

**Blush**

**(Early of 6th Year)**

Avery, Iris and I are all in the Slytherin common room, lounging about. It's quite late and Iris is practically falling asleep on my shoulder. Usually I would suggest we go up, however, since it's the weekend I see no reason to separate from Iris.

I look down to her lovingly. She looks so peaceful. Iris fidgets in her sleep, apparently mumbling something,

"Hmm, Morty…"

My eyes widen a fraction. Does…does Iris think of me even in her dreams? I feel my face heat up and before I could stop what was happening, Avery cried out with laughter,

"MORTY! ARE YOU BLUSHING?"

I groan as Iris awakens; thinking I'll never live this moment down. How embarrassing.

**A/N: Yes, it's short, but that's how I wanted it to be. Well I hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews go a long way, so please do so **

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	5. Cory's Ending: Part Two

Cory's Ending Part II

**(Sixth Year)**

I can't sleep. My thoughts keep leading me back to what could've happened had Myrtle's plan succeeded. I can't believe she would stoop that far as to try and literally kill her! She's gone too far this time. I won't let that Mudblood get away with a simple lecture from the headmaster; she needs to be punished.

Sitting up in bed, I can see that the rest of my dorm mates are fast asleep, perfect. I pull on a cloak to keep me warm from the castle's cold hallways and make my way towards the common room. I never thought I'd feel this way again. I feel the same as I did when I killed my father and grandparents in their home. Even the red that overcame my vision is reappearing, though not as quickly this time.

My feet practically lead the way to my destination, as if by instinct. Within no time at all I find myself at the door leading to the girl's second floor bathroom. I hurry up inside to that particular sink that has the etching of a snake upon it.

"_Open"_

I command in Parseltongue. Immediately the sink opens to reveal its secret tunnel, leading to my wanted destination. Sliding down the tunnel, I make my way to the door and speak the command again. As expected, it opens with a small hiss. I walk up to the sculpture of Salazar, where the Basilisk lives, and call out,

"_Basilisk! I have an order for you!"_

The mouth of the statue opens and the snake slithers out obediently.

"_Yes, descendant of Slytherin?"_

"_I want you to kill Mudbloods, one in particular."_

"_Who is it that you wish to die above the others?"_

"_A Mudblood named Myrtle. She's hideously ugly with brown hair in pigtails and circular glasses. You'll most likely locate her in the girl's bathroom, hiding from another girl named Olive. I want her dead!"_

The monster nods understandingly.

"_Tomorrow, when she is in the bathroom, I will summon you from the sink entrance."_

Once again he nods and finally replies,

"_I will be waiting your command tomorrow"_

He turns around and I have to stop myself from looking into his eyes.

I make my way back through the tunnel and head back to the Slytherin house. Taking notice of the time, I see that several hours have passed since I left the room. I lay back down onto my bed, a small, horrible, smile on my face. Tomorrow I will have my revenge.

**(Tomorrow)**

I wake up to Avery shaking my shoulders,

"Come on, man. We'll be late for breakfast."

I groan but get up any way. Dressing quickly, I make my way to the common room with Avery. Upon arrival I see iris there waiting for me. She smiles to me, I can barely muster a normal smile in return. After giving me a once over in uncertainty, she wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a chaste kiss,

"Are you feeling alright?"

She asks before placing her hand to my forehead. I give her a chuckle and reply,

"I'm perfectly fine. Better then fine, actually. Today's going to be a fantastic day."

Iris blinks curiously at me but lets it go. We head to the Great hall for breakfast.

The day passes too slowly for my patience. I barely pay any attention in my classes, though no one takes too much notice. Finally, during lunch, it happens. The moment I've been waiting for. Olive Hornby picked on Myrtle again and Myrtle went storming off in tears. I wait several seconds before excusing myself from the table, lying that I had to use the restroom. After making sure that no one was following me, though I don't know why any one would, I make my way to the second floor; blood lust evident in my eyesight. Before walking in I use the _Homenum Revelio _spell to see if any one else was in the bathroom, there isn't. Perfect. I walk in silently, able to hear Myrtle's loud wails of misery.

Making my way over to the sink, I whisper the necessary word. As it opens, I shift my eyes to the floor. However, I can still see the body of the beast,

"_She's here, kill her!"_

"Yes, master"

He slithers out obediently. He isn't even half out when Myrtle storms out of the stall, tears running down her face, her face contorted with anger. It looked as if she were about to tell someone off, but before she got so much as the word 'go' out, her eyes locked with the basilisk's and she fell to the floor with a heavy thump. I walk over to her, double-checking that she is truly dead. She is. I smile insanely to my self,

"_That's good for now. We will continue our goal at a later time."_

"_Yes"_

I can hear the sound of the monster slithering back into the tunnel. Finally I look around me, becoming a bit overwhelmed with a maddening joy. Pulling out my wand from my cloak pocket, I point to the wall and etch out words I know will strike fear into the staff's heart,

"_The chamber of Secrets has been open. Mudbloods beware, the descendant of Salazar has returned__"_

Smiling to myself, I pocket my wand and make my way from the bathroom, wouldn't want to be caught at the scene of the crime, now would I?

By the time I make my way back to the Great Hall, I see that time here has been slow and I have yet to be missed. I pull Iris into my side possessively and she asks,

"So has you day turned out as well as you hoped?"

"Even better"

**(TimeSkip)**

Many things happened after that. First, of course, some girl found Myrtle's body and ran to inform the staff. Once aware of what had happened, Head master Dippet sent for a stretcher to carry out her body. Rumors spread around the school like wild fire. None of these worried me, until the one about the school closing had reached my ears. Bloody hell, I hadn't thought that would happen. I slowly begin to make my way out of the common room. Iris sees me and calls me over to talk in private. Thinking back on it now, maybe it wasn't so smart to place that writing up on the wall. I wonder if she's heard that rumor yet. If she had, she'd obviously think of me first.

"Morty, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No"

I answer bluntly, though I know she won't let it slide that easily.

"I heard that on the wall of the bathroom the killer left a note. It said the descendant of Salazar had returned."

"Really? I hadn't heard that."

"Really?"

"Yes, besides, I was with you and Avery all day. How could have killed her? I think the whole 'Salazar' is just a rumor. It could be anyone"

Iris nods her head slowly, obviously still suspicious. I'll have to lay low for a while if I want to gain her trust back.

"Actually, I was just about to ask one of the professors about a certain rumor; the one about Hogwarts closing. Which, I must say, is something I obviously don't want to happen"

This persuades her. She knows how much I like Hogwarts and how I hate returning to the orphanage. I kiss her goodbye and make my way out the common room.

I return later that night after speaking with Dumbledore. Think Voldemort, think! He said that if someone was apprehended then the school would stay open, but I wasn't going to turn myself in, never. So whom can I blame this on? Avery? No, even though it'd make sense to a certain point, he hardly even knows Myrtle. Who then? Perhaps Olive? Long short, I know, but she did always pick on Myrtle. Then again, she's not in Slytherin…and she has no monster. Then it hit me, Hagrid! Iris had mentioned to me over the summer that he had an Acromantula, and he's part giant so people are biased of him already! He's perfect!

I run out of the common room once more, heading towards where I knew Hagrid would be. I had seen him go into a specific closet room that must be where he's keeping the creature!

**(Time Skip)**

Hours later, Hargrid was being interrogated by the head master and students were rejoicing with the possibility of a suspect being apprehended. I was told that I'd receive a metal of honor for helping the school for this. This pleases me, my plan worked out perfectly. Now Hagrid will be expelled and Hogwarts will remain open. Though I know I won't be able to summon the monster anymore. I can no longer risk it. This doesn't displease me, however, I accomplished my goal. I got my revenge on Myrtle. All is well. Well, except for Iris. She has become more suspicious of me than ever. I guess that's the price I pay for framing one of her friends. She doesn't voice her opinion though, she knows she doesn't have any real proof against me, and the fact that she loves me doesn't hurt either.

**(Time Skip)**

The year has ended and everyone has returned to his or her home. Iris and I have been on the rocks since the whole Hagrid thing. Everyone else, however, has practically forgotten about the incident. Everything went to plan. Today I was visiting Iris at the Leaky Cauldron. We both had the day off and we were planning on spending the day together. After knocking on her door, I walked in and saw Iris pacing in a corner.

"You alright?"

I ask. She looks up startled, apparently unaware that I had arrived.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine"

Although I don't believe her I don't push it. We leave for Diagon Alley, as usual, and spend several hours just being together. Eventually we make our way back to the Leaky Cauldron. We hang out in her room a bit longer before Iris bursts out,

"Morty, did you kill Myrtle?"

"No"

"I—I know you're lying. I can see it on your face! Why Morty? W—why?"

She is crying now, out of sadness or frustration, I can't tell. I sigh and reply,

"Fine, alright, fine, I sent the Basilisk on her. She almost killed you, Iris! I had to!"

"Then why blame Hagrid?"

My heart stops cold, why does she care so much about that oaf?

"I couldn't let the school close down! I couldn't just turn myself in, either! I had to blame it on someone!"

"No, Morty, no! You didn't have to do anything!"

"I did it for you, Iris! I love you!"

I pull her into an embrace, cradling her head with my hand.

"I love you too, Morty. So, so much, but I can't let you ruin another person's life!"

She breaks away from me and I can see it in her eyes. She's going to turn me in.

"Iris, please!"

I begin to get angry, how could she do this? She loves me! She should be able to look the other way! She walks past me, towards the door. My arm acts instinctively and pulls my wand from my jacket. The color red fills my vision and before I can stop myself I hear my voice yell out,

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light bursts from my wand and I watch in silent horror as Iris' body falls dead upon the floor.

I drop my wand and run to her side. I shake her as hard as I can, tears spilling out from my eyes. I cry for her to come back, for this to all be a terrible nightmare, but I know it's real. That she is dead, and she won't come back. The fear of her death brings me back to my surroundings. Instincts take over and I begin to destroy the room, making it look like a robbery had happened. My breath comes out in shallow breaths. I look around and take several things that would obviously be missed like her money, some necklaces, and especially Slytherin's locket. I know that the ministry will respond to Iris' magical trace any minute now and guess that they'll see the room, think Iris walked in on her robber and tried to duel him and died in result. Hurrying now, I make my way to Iris' body and kiss her forehead, trying to stop tears leaking from my eyes once again,

"I'm so sorry, my love"

With that I leave the room. I see that only one person is working tonight. I quickly alter the barman's memory, making him think that I had left an hour before the event upstairs had occurred. After that is done, I leave the bar with haste, making my way towards King's Cross to head back to the Orphanage. On the train, my heart is heavy with guilt and despair. Although I can't believe what I've just done, I know now that I'm capable of doing anything to get what I want. This feeling is bittersweet.

A/N: Here it is! The alternate ending, much more believable, I suppose, though my favorite is still the one I had posted originally! As always, please R&R!

Love,

Pastry~


	6. Dumbledore

Dumbledore

**(After Dumbledore's death)**

Steam is everywhere. Others walking through can hardly see his own feet if he were to look down. However, there are only two people here. An older man with long, silver, beard with spectacles gracing his face. He looks quite at peace here, twiddling his thumbs patiently, as if waiting for someone. Slowly, another figure appears through the steam, this time female. The man looks up, hearing her approach, and smiles to her. She smiles back, though a bit more sheepishly. Tucking her black hair behind her ears, almost nervously, she walks closer to the man,

"Dumbledore,"

She greets, the man nods to her, a twinkle appears in his eyes as he replies,

"Hello, Iris, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes…it has,"

They stand together in silence until Dumbledore coughs,

"Shall we sit down?"

Iris asks. He looks around for a second, looking for some chairs and sees none through the steamy haze.

"That'd be nice but where—"

"Over here"

He looks back at her and she is already sitting in a chair, it's twin beside here with a small table in between,

"That's some magic,"

"It's not magic. This place gives me what I ask for"

"And what is this place, dear Iris?"

"I like to compare it to a waiting room in a house. The place you stay before moving on to the rest of the house."

Dumbledore nods and looks around,

"It doesn't look like a house"

"No, it doesn't, does it?"

"If I had to guess,"

The twinkle in his eye reappears,

"It looks like the Great Hall at Hogwarts"

"I suppose. It's not really though"

"Oh? Then how are we standing here?"

"We're dead"

She whispers, as though telling a terrible secret,

"Like I said, it's like a waiting room"

"Hmm, that is interesting, Iris. However, if it's the waiting room, why are only the two of us here?"

"I'm here to wait. I don't know why you're here exactly, not many people show up here. Not randomly anyway. My father showed up a while back"

"And what did he say to you?"

"Not much, he apologized quickly and moved on. I suppose he went to find my mother"

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Like I said, I'm here to wait"

"For what?"

He asks, then an idea hits him and he rephrases,

"Or, better yet, for whom?"

She stares at him for a second,

"You know who"

Another flash of intellect hits him and he gasps in wonder,

"Ah, I see now, this is why I'm here"

"Oh? Why is that?"

She asks innocently, though her amused expression gives her away. She knew all along,

"After I knew I would die, I began to think a lot more then I usually did. Not just about how to take down Horcruxes, no, that became instinct like to me. Over that I began to think of you, Iris, you and Tom. I always forget that he did have one friend. Though your time together was cut short"

"Avery was his friend"

She tries to defend. He simply shakes his head,

"Avery was a follower. I don't believe Tom ever thought of him as anything more"

"You didn't know Morty like I did. You just saw his anger"

"You mean his evilness. Yes, that part of him did stand out to me"

They are silent for several minutes,

"I know what he's been doing. I know he's killed many people. Even before I died."

"Yes, his father…for all we know he may not have known what he was doing at that point in time. Tom could have been overcome with anger at his father. Though, that's not to say it excuses his actions, especially since he continues to kill even after that."

"I wonder what would've happened had I not…"

"Died? Yes, I think many people would ask that question after they've died. I am asking myself now what will happen to Harry"

"Ah yes, the boy who lived. He'll make it through"

"How do you know? After all, you seem to be quite sure that Tom will die. Don't get me wrong now, my plan was for him to die, but how have you been so sure all this time?"

"No one lives forever, it's the first rule of life, I think. I've waited here all this time with that imbedded into my mind."

"How much longer do you think you'll have to wait here?"

Dumbledore asks, not just out of curiosity for Iris, but for Harry's well being too,

"Not much longer, time will pass quickly for us here, but down there it will probably be another year. You left that boy with a difficult task"

"Yes, I know. I also know he'll have questions for me soon if my plans go accordingly"

Iris nods understandingly,

"I think you'll be in a similar position as this one now"

He looks around,

"You think so?"

"Yes, probably not a waiting room though. This is a place for the dead to wait for loved ones. You'll be somewhere that he can turn around if he wishes to. Or at least,"

She smirks at him,

"That's what I'm guessing."

A/N: Hello! Please R&R. I thought this one was kind of cute. Iris and Dumbledore talking about what's happening to the living after they've been dead. So yeah…

**Love,**

**Pastry~**


	7. Ever After

**(Happily) Ever After**

"Come on, Dad!" Cries the impatience of a young boy with fiery red hair. His father looks down at his son with exasperation. He decided to take his youngest son to his workplace this afternoon. Well, he didn't really decide it; so much as his wife did for him.

"Now Ron, calm down, you don't see your friends making such a fuss to hurry up."

"That's just because they're trying to be nice."

The boy mumbles to himself. His friends, one boy and one girl, laugh at his now pinking ears and attempt to change the subject.

"What's the Ministry like, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm glad you asked that Hermione. It's wonderful, all full of fun magic—er, of course everyone's busy with their work to notice such trivial things."

The man corrects, half way through his sentence.

They arrive at the Ministry with only a few more remarks from Ron. Mr. Weasley quickly shuffles the three twelve year olds into the phone booth as comfortably as possible before dialing the number to send them down into the hidden offices. The man brings the children down many corridors and through many elevators until finally they reach his department.

"Well children, this is were the magic happens, so to speak." He chuckles at his own joke. The third child, the second boy with dark hair and glasses, stares around.

"Wow, this is amazing, Mr. Weasley."

"I'm glad you think so, Harry."

"Having a fieldtrip down here, are we, Arthur?"

"M-minister, sir! Er, why yes sir, this is my son—" He points to Ron. "And his friends, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. They've come to watch me work today. Er, kids, this is the Minister of Magic himself, Mr. Riddle."

Tom Marvolo Riddle glances over the children. Looking at them reminds him of his own youth at Hogwarts—these thoughts bring a small, barely noticeable, smile to his face.

"They attend Hogwarts, I assume?"

"Of course, sir."

"What house?"

"All Gryffindor, sir."

Riddle nods his head, a small snort escaping from him.

"Well then, be on your way."

"Yes, sir."

Riddle walks away briskly without another word, making his way back to his office.

Closing the door behind him, he takes a seat at his large wooden desk. Picking up a large amount of pages from the stack on his desk, he starts to flip through it. Sighing, he looks up at the pictures of him and his family.

"_Today seems to be a day for reminiscing_."

He muses as his mind wanders over his past. Thinking back to his wedding day and the birth of his three children—as well as his children's wedding and their own births. Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle is a grandfather of five. Well, two so far at least.

Hearing his door open, he looks up expecting to see his secretary Lucy and receives a great surprise when instead he sees his wife, Iris.

"Hello love."

She greets, a smile adorning her face.

"Hello my dear, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training some interns in Romania for the next two weeks?"

"Yes, I should be, however, I thought that I could better used my time by spending it with my husband. Besides, there are others who can train the newbies."

She walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss, as if it's a habit of hers to see him and immediately kiss him.

"And for that I am thankful."

He pulls her down into his lap and kisses her more deeply this time. Once they pull away, Iris looks to see what he's working on this time around. However, she stops when she notices their family photo out of place. She picks up the frame and smiles at the moving people within the picture.

"Were you walking down memory lane, Morty?"

He smiles at the name she uses for him. Even though his employees in the office refer to him by his proper name, his family and close friends still call him Morty from their times in Hogwarts.

"Why yes, yes I was. I was thinking of Braxton, Xavier and Saskia, and you, of course."

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Yes, well we get to do it all over again."

"That is very true, my dear."

Iris makes a humming sound and kisses her husband lovingly. Riddle kisses her back, and can't help thinking how lucky he's been in his lifetime.

"_I'm truly living my own happily ever after_."

**A/N: Hey-o! Long time no write. Um, this ones a what if one shot of Iris living and Voldemort not taking vengeance on Myrtle. So yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Funerals

**Funerals**

I take in my surroundings, hating what I'm seeing. Everything is simply too depressing. The entire school is here for Iris' funeral. Clenching my fists I look over to where the Ravenclaws are and see Myrtle sitting there, acting like she's somehow the victim in all of this. No matter, she'll get what's coming to her soon enough. I can feel my face twist insanely. I must look mad, but I could care less. Suddenly, my attention is torn away from Myrtle and refocuses on Eileen. She's crying. My nails dig into my palms, wishing I could go over there and cry with her. I don't, of course. That would make me look weak, and I've already cried in front of the school like a fool. I will not allow myself to act like that again. Ever.

Pulling my eyes away from her, I look over to Avery. He has stayed by my side through the whole ordeal and for that I am thankful, though I will never tell him that. Head Master Dippet finishes his speech with a small head bow to Iris' grave. It's unorthodox for a student—or anyone for that matter—to be buried on school grounds, but when her father was informed of her death he responded that he would not handle the funeral arrangements. Bastard. I persuaded the Head Master to bury her here. This was her home after all—_our_ home. My heart clenches once again at the thought that I'll never see her again, that I'll never be able to hold her again, hear her laugh. Nothing. My hand reaches up and grasps Slytherin's locket through my robes. Since the accident I haven't taken it off.

Swallowing back rising bile, I notice that people are beginning to return to the castle. Avery puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shake him off. A look in my eyes must tell him not to push it. Giving the necklace one last squeeze, I let go of it and begin my way back to the castle. All the while thinking about how much I hate funerals.

**A/N: Iris' funeral. So sad. Honestly now though, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Games

**Games**

(Fifth Year)

Avery ran down the hall, his school robes billowing behind him. Roughly turning the corner down one of the many corridors that make up the magical school, he skids to a halt, checking to see how far behind his follower was. Seeing that the coast is clear, he shrugs and begins to walk forwards again, planning on doubling around back to the Slytherin common room. Avery faintly hears the sound of pitter patter on the ground behind him. He turns around and sees an angry Iris mid-air coming towards him. Shock freezing his body, he fails to get out of her way.

They impact, Iris' smaller body taking on his larger one. However, with the force behind her run, she is able to knock him over and pin his arms down to the floor.

"Avery! Give it back!"

She snarls at him, anger flowing from her. Avery looks up innocently at her and asks,

"Give what back?"

"This is not a game! Now give it back or else."

"Or else what?"

He asks, a smirk on his face. He knows she won't use magic on him. Not right away, at least.

"Or else I'll hex you into oblivion."

A new voice promises. The two look up in the direction of the speaker.

"Morty!"

"Tom!"

The two exclaim at once. Iris gets off of him, waits for Avery to get up, and holds out her hand patiently. Avery sighs and pulls the locket out from his cloak.

"You two are no fun."

Morty snorts and begins to walk away. Iris begins to follow, but not before sticking her tongue out at Avery, who, in turn, simply mouths the words 'next time'.

**A/N: Hello, don't know if anyone is still reading, but I felt like writing today. Please review!**

**Pastry~ **


	10. Hagrid and Hermione

**Hagrid and Hermione**

Two people sit at a table. One of massive size, and one with bushy hair. The former one, Hagrid, blots his teary eyes with a napkin while the latter look up at him sympathetically.

"She—she was my best friend. Always so nice to me and all. Never would have guessed she were a Slytherin, you wouldn't. When she was gone...when she was gone, everything in the school changed. Then that girl died, and—and I was expelled."

"But, Hagrid,"

Hermione starts,

"Surely you don't mean that your friend's death made Voldemort do all those things."

She states quizzically.

"If you mean was he evil before that, of course he was, but when she died—he was pushed over the edge. I'm not saying that is an excuse for his crimes, but it explains him a bit more."

Hermione looks down at the small stack of moving photos containing a young girl goofing off with a much younger Hagrid accompanied with a very handsome, but sulken looking boy, hovering in the background.

"I can't believe he could ever love someone."

Hagrid laughs.

"I can hardly believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. I saw his face when he saw her dead body. I saw him during her funeral, and I saw him looking out to her grave when I was captured by him and his Death Eaters during the war. He never forgot her...and neither did I."

"Hagrid...did you...did you love her too?"

"Love her? Nah, never got the chance, really."

**A/N: Man, I'm just in a writing mood. Hagrid telling Hermione about Iris. Yes'm.**

**Pastry~ **


	11. Ignotus

**Ignotus**

(Sixth Year)

"Hey, Morty, ever heard of the name Ignotus Peverell?"

"No, who is he?"

"I guess he's some character in a children's story. Something about meeting death and gets a cloak of invisibility. His brother seemed to have gotten some things too, but I guess they died..."

"Iris, aren't we a little old for fairy tales?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

**A/N: Since Voldemort never knew what the Deathly Hallows were I thought I'd slip that in there.**

**Pastry~**


	12. Jabber

**Jabber**

(Fifth Year)

His ears are bleeding. Honestly, they're _bleeding_. Morty's tried valiantly to get away from the god awful sound, but no matter where he goes it seems to find him and then it just starts up all over again. If he had the guts he'd kill himself, but no, he fears death way to much to even consider it. Instead he finds himself rushing down the stairs into the Slytherin common room, slamming the entrance shut behind him.

A new sound invades his senses, it's refreshing and the complete opposite of the old one. Turning around he sees his girlfriend sitting in front of the fire laughing. Morty doesn't even care that her amusement is at his own cost.

"What was it this time?"

She asks, he sighs and says nothing except,

"Man, can Myrtle talk!"

**A/N: Yupp**

**Pastry~**


	13. Kids

**Kids**

They were just kids when everything fell apart. Just a child when she fell from the balcony, never to open her eyes again. Just a nipper when he made the choice to walk down a road of darkness. They were just kids when their lives ended.

**A/N: I wasn't really feeling this one, so yeah.**

**Pastry~ **


	14. Like

**Like**

(6th Year)

The sound of footsteps echoed down the old stone hallways that make up Hogwarts. A young man, no older than sixteen, walks swiftly down the corridor with murder in his eyes. His hoard of Slytherin lackeys at his heels, on his right walked Avery, his right hand man and closest friend. Or so it would seem to everyone in the school.

A new sound appears in the hallway, also footsteps, but this time it sounded as if the person was running. However, the group of Slytherins didn't stop to look behind them to find the source of the noise. Instead, they bounded forward towards a group of Gryffindors who were minding their own business in the Great Hall of the school. Of the group were two familiar faces, Hagrid—that great oaf—and that other one...Howard something or other.

_His name doesn't matter_, the boy thinks. _I am the heir of Slytherin, and he shall pay. How dare he hit on _my_ girlfriend, as if he would get away with it_. The Slytherins were almost at the Gryffindor table now when the previous sound of footsteps caught up with them. "Morty!" Iris hisses as she grabs onto the sleeve of his robe. "_What _are you doing?" She continues in a hushed tone. Iris is furious with Morty, his jealousy was getting out of control, what was she going to do with him?

"I'm going to teach that Gryffindor prat a lesson." Morty responds, as if it were obvious. Stepping in front of her boyfriend, Iris stops Morty in his tracks. "Iris. Move."

"Why?"

"I told you."

"Why does Hector need to be taught a lesson?"

"He liked you, and you're mine. He needs to learn that."

Iris huffs in utter frustration. Morty moves to evade her when her next sentence stops him cold. "If you go after him, we're done." The young boy whips around like a bolt of lightning and stares. Mouth agape at the girl. Quickly looking over to his goons, then back to the Iris, he grits his teeth and nods at her, forming a silent agreement. Iris' eyes dart over to the corridor from where they just came, silently asking him to talk to her out there. Morty waves away his horde of men and they walk over to their side of the Great Hall. With only Avery left, he heads for the hallway, Iris leading the way.

As soon as they're alone Iris turns and hugs him, shaking in his arms. "Thank you," she whispers into his chest. His shoulders relax and is about to say something, but she stops him. "You know Morty, I don't want you to be so jealous. He may like me, and he may be a nice guy, but I _love_ you. And there's a huge difference between like and love." Morty says nothing. Instead he nods and leans his head against the top of hers. Silently relived by her words.

**A.N: Hi. **


End file.
